


Lost and Found

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-04
Updated: 2002-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel toLost





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Lost and Found**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett 

**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine and never will be.

**Category:** CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Minor Spoilers possible up through “Bartlet for America.”

**Rating:** R

**Author's Note:** Sequel to "Lost" 

**Air Force One - Somewhere over the Caribbean Sea - Night**

CJ had never been a 'white-knuckled' flyer before this trip. But this time, starting from the takeoff in Lima, she had been assaulted with panic. Mind numbing panic that even the trappings and security of Air Force One weren’t't enough to quell. CJ Cregg was afraid of flying. Grimacing, she thought, 'Great, just another souvenir from the Andes to take home with me.' She tightened her seatbelt and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Toby limped down the aisle and sat down in the seat next to hers. After snapping his own seatbelt, he pried one of her hands off the armrest and cradled it in his. 

'How are you doing?' he asked, sympathetically looking at her distressed countenance. 

'Wonderful,' she answered sarcastically. 'But when we land to refuel, I'm getting off.' 

She squeezed his hand as the plane encountered some minor turbulence and rocked from side to side. 

'You need to think about something else.' Pausing, Toby asked, 'How do you like my new shoes?' He stretched his legs out in front of him, displaying his new hightop, leather Reeboks. 

Looking at his purple and neon pink clad feet, she had to smile. 'Toby, those are quite a fashion statement, especially coming from you.' 

'Hey, these were a gift from the President of the United States, don't mock them,' he commanded with a straight face. 

'I wasn't mocking the shoes.' Leaning over she kissed his cheek. 'How's your foot? Does it hurt?' 

Toby shook his head negatively. 'Nope, it's healed. Of course the new skin is a little sensitive, but these shoes feel great, even if they're a little bright for my taste.' 

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat's headrest. 'I will be so glad to get home. It seems like we've been gone for months instead of just two weeks.' 

Intertwining his fingers with her's, Toby stated, 'Did Leo tell you that he's counting these two weeks as our annual vacation time?' 

Whipping her head towards his, she retorted, 'No way am I letting him count this as a vacation. In fact, I'm putting in for overtime.' 

'We don't qualify for overtime, we're on salary,' he argued, trying to keep her mind off flying. 

An exasperated CJ countered with, 'Well, at least he owes us compensatory time. It's not like we came to Peru on a shopping spree. He sent us down here as part of an advance team for a Presidential trip.' 

At the mention of the advance team, they both fell silent, thinking about the caskets in the cargo hold. 

Hanging his head, Toby muttered, 'It wasn't all bad, was it?' 

Stroking his knuckles with her thumb, she softly answered, 'No, it wasn't all bad. I have a few fond memories.' 

'Such as?' he asked, looking into her eyes. 

'Watching you do laundry was a lot of fun,' she joked, deliberately avoiding giving him the answer he desired. 

Toby frowned and tried again. 'Actually I was thinking more along the lines of what happened that night when we swam in the pool under that first waterfall.' 

Pretending to not know what he was alluding to, CJ said, 'Well, I think our experience with the last waterfall about wiped out any good memories I had associated with waterfalls. Could you be more specific?' 

Narrowing his eyes, he went along with her ruse although he knew she was well aware of what he was talking about. 'I was referring to the night you took advantage of me.' 

'The night I took advantage of you?' she blustered. 'I'll have you know that anything that might of happened that night was your idea.' 

'Might of happened?' He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. 

'Sure, if anything did - not that I'm saying it did - happen that is,' she babbled, hiding a smile. 

Shaking his head, Toby dryly stated, 'If - if I understood what you just said, which I don't, I'm sure I would disagree with you.' 

Josh walked up the plane's aisle just in time to hear Toby's last statement. Missing the clasped hands, Josh plopped down on one of the two seats facing them. He smirked and said, 'Glad to see your little ordeal hasn't changed you two. What's the argument about this time?' 

CJ calmly looked at Josh and replied, 'Sex.' 

Toby and CJ silently watched Josh's face slowly turned crimson. He mumbled something about needing to talk with Sam about a 'thing' as he beat a hasty retreat to the front of the plane. 

'Well that's one way to get rid of him. I'll have to remember it for future use. With an inquiring look, Toby added, 'I assume this means we're not going to be discrete about our new relationship.' 

Reclaiming her hand and turning to stare out the window, CJ took a deep breath and replied, 'Discretion is not really a viable option.' 

'CJ?' Toby reached up and touched her chin with two fingers, gently turning her face towards his. 

'I'm pregnant.' 

**Air Force One - Somewhere over the Caribbean Sea - Night**

CJ leaned against the outside of the bathroom door, listening to Toby retching inside. Rubbing her neck, she thought that maybe she should have worked more on the delivery of her announcement. Of all the possible ways she had anticipated Toby reacting to her news, tossing his cookies wasn't in her top ten. Hell, it wasn't even on her list. 

Just this morning one of the high priced Peruvian specialists the President drafted into service gave her the news. One of the standard tests had come back positive. Fully expecting to find that she had contracted malaria or some other exotic disease during the time she and Toby had been lost, she was shocked to learn she had instead contracted a slight case of pregnancy. 

'Toby? Are you all right?' she asked noticing that the retching noises had stopped. 

'Fantastic, we'll talk later. Go away,' he muttered through the fake wood door. 

'Toby, if you're not careful, you could hurt my feelings,' CJ joked. 

At his continued silence, she added, 'I'm the one who is supposed to get nauseous.' 

A deep voice over her shoulder asked, 'What are you doing Claudia Jean?' 

Whirling around CJ came face to face, or rather chest to face with the President. 

'Uh, I'm waiting in line for the bathroom.' 

'I'm sure I've seen more bathrooms on this plane.' Looking around he spied Charlie and motioned him over. 'Charlie, aren't there more bathrooms on this plane?' 

'Yes, sir.' 

'Let's find one for CJ, shall we?' the Commander-In-Chief boomed, linking his arm with hers. 

'Uh, Mr. President, actually I . . . ,' CJ broke off her statement as Toby opened the bathroom door. 

'All yours,' a pale Toby said, looking at CJ. 

'Is it?' she asked, referring to more than the bathroom. 

'No, I intend to be there every step of the way,' Toby stated, staring into her eyes. 

'Hey, I know you two got close, but damn Toby, let her have some privacy. As I was telling CJ, we've got more bathrooms!' the President declared with not a little confusion evident in his voice. 

Charlie, picking up on the fact that neither Toby nor CJ was paying the slightest attention to anyone else, decided that it might be prudent to redirect the President's attention. 'Sir, why don't we go scout out those bathroom locations.' 

The President, looking first at Toby and then CJ, said, 'No, Charlie you go on ahead. I sense there's more to this bathroom thing than I've been made aware.' 

Turning to Charlie, he whispered, 'I have a finely honed sense concerning relationships, undercurrents, and those unsaid things floating about in the air.' Pausing, he added, 'And, this air reeks with floating things.' 

Toby, glanced over at the President and said, 'I'm afraid the reeking is due to my upset stomach. I've got a touch of airsickness. Sir, have you ever heard of projectile vomiting?' 

Turning a little green, the Leader of the Free World, said, 'Uh, Charlie, lets go do some scouting.' 

'Sir, what about your finely honed senses?' Charlie asked in a somber tone. 

'Shut up. Let's get out of range. This is a new suit.' 

The President took off down the aisle towards his private office. 

Charlie, hiding his smile, followed close at his heels. 

'You're not about to throw up again are you?' CJ prudently asked. 

'No.' Taking her arm, he pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. 

How do you feel?' Toby muttered, looking at his feet. 

'About?' she asked, forcing him to say it. 

Sighing, he replied, 'About being pregnant?' 

'Numb.' 

'Numb?' he questioned, 'Just numb?' 

Nodding her head, she answered, 'That about sums it up. Numb.' 

'I think you're supposed to feel more than that,' he argued, the volume of his voice increasing with each word. 'That's our child you're talking about CJ.' 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 'You asked me how I felt and I told you. Sorry if my feelings don't meet your expectations. But they - are - my feelings.' 

'Okay, I can't talk about this right now,' Toby growled. 'I'm going to walk around a little and think.' With that he unlocked the door and left. 

CJ slammed the door behind him and looked at her reflection in the mirror over the tiny sink. Hooking her hair behind her ears, she splashed water on her face. 

Looking up into the mirror again, she pointed at her image, 'Your life is over. You thought a plane crash was bad, just wait. The next nine months is going to make almost dying in the rainforest feel like a walk in the park.' Closing her eyes she leaned back against the door. 

Almost immediately, the door vibrated against her head, as someone knocked. 'What?' she shouted. 

Sam meekly answered, 'Uh, CJ are you going to be in there long? I need to use the facilities.' 

Yanking open the door, an angry CJ shouted, 'For God's sake find another bathroom. I have it on good authority that there's more of them on this damn plane.' She punctuated her sentence by slamming the door shut in his face. 

Frowning, Sam walked away from the door, complaining, 'I really thought that her gratitude over me saving her life would last longer, at least until we got home.' 

**Air Force One - North of Miami - 2:00 am**

'CJ' 

'CJ are you awake?' Toby whispered in her ear. 

He was kneeling on the floor in front of the two seats she was curled up on. She could feel his breath on her face. 

Without opening her eyes or moving her head from its position against the adjacent seat's armrest, she answered him. 'No, Toby. I'm asleep. Go away.' 

He didn't respond to her other than to shift his position so that he was sitting instead of kneeling. 

A moment later, CJ realized that he was just going to sit there and wait until she was ready to talk to him. Desperately wanting to sleep but knowing she would never be able to relax with him waiting there, she gave in. 

'What do you want?' she wearily replied, opening her eyes and returning his gaze. 

'I wanted to apologize for my earlier response towards your news.' He looked down at his shoes, fiddling with the purple laces. 

'Okay, go ahead,' CJ responded, knowing exactly what his next word would be. 

'What?' he asked, looking up and catching her mouthing the word he just spoke. 

'Apologize!' she demanded, experiencing a sense of deja vu. 

'I'm sorry.' He smiled then, remembering the last time they had this exact conversation. 'At least this time it wasn't about me keeping information from you.' 

'No, this time it was about whether I gave you more information than you could handle,' CJ morosely reflected. 

Rubbing the top of his head, he whispered, 'I want to be able to handle it.' 

Leaning close he stroked her hair, pushing her bangs back. 'It's just that I can't seem to gather my thoughts and then get the right words out, words which express all the things I'm feeling.' 

Unconvinced, CJ continued to watch him, waiting for him to express some of those thoughts or feelings. Avoiding her gaze, he looked down and started retying one of his new shoes. 

Losing patience, she uttered his name. 'Toby?' 

'Okay, I'm just floundering here. I don't know what to say or how to react,' he grudgingly admitted, staring at his feet. 

Sitting up, CJ sighed, 'Toby, we have plenty of time to figure it out.' Pausing, she started ticking off points on her fingers. 'One, we're not teenagers. Two, money isn't a problem. Uh, three, we care about each other.' 

'Four, well, - Toby tell me this doesn't have to be a disaster,' she pleaded as he sat unresponsive. 

'CJ, I . . .' 

He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

They both looked up and found the President standing nearby. He had a slightly sheepish expression on his face. 'Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing this conversation. But, actually I'm glad I did. I want to help.' 

The President sat down in one of the seats across from them. Leaning his elbows on his knees, the President clasped his hands together and declared, 'God, Toby when I thought you were dead, I had such regrets for all the times I didn't support you or confide in you.' Taking a deep breath, the President sat up straight and pushed out his chest, announcing 'But, no one can say Josiah Bartlet doesn't learn from his mistakes, I'm going help you Toby, whether you want me to or not.' 

Stunned they both replayed their previous conversation in their minds, frantically trying to figure out exactly what he had overheard. 

In an intense tone, the President asked, 'Toby, did something happen while you were lost that you haven't told me about? What did the doctors tell you that they didn't tell me? You're sick aren't you, and I don't mean airsick. Are you in pain right now? I can call Abby if you want.' 

Mistaking Toby's muteness for overwhelming emotion and gratitude, the President continued, 'Son, I promise we'll find a cure or some kind of treatment.' 

With his eyes tearing, the President slapped his hand on Toby's shoulder and reverently avowed, 'Buddy, I'm here for you, whatever you need.' 

'Sir,' Toby started to speak but then looked at CJ for her permission. 

At her affirmative nod, Toby faced the President and cleared his throat. 'Sir, I'm not sick. CJ's pregnant and I'm the father.' 

The President looked from Toby to CJ, and then back to Toby. 'Well this changes everything,' he declared, standing up. 

Eyes flashing, he calmly said, 'I going to kill you, you sorry son of a bitch.' 


End file.
